walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Jeffrey Grimes (Comic Series)
Jeffrey Grimes, better known as "Jeff", is the protagonist of The Walking Dead: The Alien. He is the younger brother of Rick Grimes. He is also the same age as Lori Grimes. Before the outbreak, he and Lori were good friends, and he indirectly caused Rick and Lori to meet. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Much about Jeffrey's past is unknown, aside from that he apparently broke an ankle while in elementary school. This event caused Rick to be beaten up by his peers, for attempting to stick up for Jeff. It was also revealed that he was Lori's best friend in high school, and was indirectly responsible for Lori meeting Rick and hooking up". Feeling out of place at home, he began working some construction gigs after finishing college in an effort to save up money to begin travelling. He decided to travel to Barcelona first, due to his love for the book Homage to Catalonia, but was informed soon after arriving that Rick had been shot while on duty and fallen into a coma. Jeff tried to return home, but was unable to leave to due to a quarantine that had recently been instated. Post-Apocalypse Barcelona, Spain While sleeping atop an abandoned building, Jeff is awakened by the sound of a young boy trying to escape a horde of zombies. After failing to reach the boy in time to save him, Jeff is attacked by one of the zombies, and is saved by a woman dressed in a suit of armor. Introducing herself as Claudia, the woman explains to Jeff that he has something she wants, and invites him back to her apartment. After arriving at her apartment, Claudia explains to Jeff that she wants to accompany him back to the United States, as there have been rumors that the U.S. government had found a way to contain the zombie outbreak. She explains that she intends to sail to Ibiza, where an acquaintance of hers will fly them to the United States. Jeff points out that there are hundreds of zombies between them and the harbor, but Claudia reveals her intention to use the sewers to navigate, and tells Jeff that he will have until the following morning to decide if he wants to accompany her. The next morning, Jeff, armed with a mace for protection, accompanies Claudia through the sewers. After emerging at the harbor, the two board a boat and begin to depart. However, a zombie concealed on the boat takes them by surprise and knocks Claudia into the water. An alarmed Jeff jumps in after them, and distracts the zombie as Claudia takes off the armor that is weighing her down. After returning to the boat, it is revealed that Jeff has been bitten. Expecting to die soon, Jeff gives Claudia a message to give to Rick, but dies before he is able to give her any information that might actually help her find Rick. Death Killed By * Zombies (Caused) * Blood Loss * Claudia (Before Reanimation, Assumed, Off-Panel) After emerging at the harbor, the two board a boat and begin to depart. However, a zombie concealed on the boat takes them by surprise and knocks Claudia into the water. An alarmed Jeff jumps in after them, and distracts the zombie as Claudia takes off the armor that is weighing her down. After returning to the boat, it is revealed that Jeff has been bitten on his left leg. Expecting to die soon, Jeff gives Claudia a message to give to his brother, but dies before he is able to give her any information that might actually help her find Rick. It can be assumed that Claudia made sure he didn't came back. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Jeffrey has killed: * A few zombies. Relationships Rick Grimes Rick is Jeff's older brother by two years. As a child, Jeffrey acquired a limp for a period because of some accident and Rick frequently fought with those who teased him in order to protect his younger brother. He often lost these fights. Lori Grimes Jeff and Lori were friends in high school. Jeff was the one who introduced Lori to Rick at a party. Jeff rarely came to visit after she and Rick were married, hinting that Jeff might have had a crush on Lori. Carl Grimes Carl remembers his uncle, but nothing more has been told of him by Rick. Claudia The two met in Barcelona after the apocalypse, and in the short period of time they knew each other, formed a strong bond, as he went to great lengths to save her life, being bitten and infected in the process. Trivia *Robert Kirkman revealed in Letter Hacks that Jeffrey will never be shown in the main series. This is addressed in The Alien, revealing that he is already dead by the time the main series takes place.Issue 107 The Walking Dead Letter Hacks (February 13, 2013) *Jeffrey is one of six main protagonists to die in the entire Walking Dead universe thus far, the others being Lee Everett from the Video Game, Brian Blake from the Novel Series, Karina and Hannah from the Webisodes and Jake Powell from the Flight 462 Webisodes. References Grimes, Jeffrey Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:Comics Category:Deceased